Abduction
by Clato 27
Summary: Peeta, Prim and Cato had always thought they were siblings. They lived in the same house with two people that they believed to be their parents and it's only a matter of time before they find out the truth. Clato, Peeniss and other ships. Rated T for swearing and future violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The baby opened her eyes slowly at the sound of the door closing. She blinked a few times adjusting to the darkness of the hospital nursery and looked next to her at her twin, her blue- almost white - eyes were also wide open and studying her.

_Their eyes darted to the door again as a nurse came in. She crossed the room quietly making sure not to wake any of the sleeping babies and took out a small screwdriver from her pocket. She unscrewed the air vent on the wall and removed the cover. _

_A tall man jumped out and whispered, "Took you long enough."_

"_I'm sorry," the nurse whispered back. "The other nurse wouldn't leave." _

_The man nodded once and kissed the nurse on the cheek. "It doesn't matter now. Where are they?" he asked and the nurse grabbed his hand and led him to the twins. _

"_Leave her with one baby" the nurse said. "They would be suspicious if both disappeared." The man nodded and reached for the second baby and the other let out a wail, not wanting her sister to be taken away. "Grab that one or all them will be crying in seconds! Go!" the nurse said. _

_The man scoped up the crying baby and forced her into a bad and then it all went dark. _

Prim woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. She had been having that nightmare for as long as she could remember. Prim heard a light knock on her door. "Come in" she said, her voice still shaking slightly.

Her mother opened the door. "Are you ok, sweetie?" she asked and readjusted Reed, her three-year-old son, on her hip.

"Yeah, mom, it was just a nightmare" she said taking a few deep breaths.

"Is it the same one as always?" Jane asked her daughter.

"Yeah" Prim said.

"Oh, your brothers had the same one for the longest time. I'm sure you'll grow out of it." Jane said and gave Prim a kiss on the cheek. "I'd get ready I'm making dinner before I go to work." She then walked out of the room and met her husband behind the door.

"Was it the same dream?" Aaron asked as Jane closed the door.

"Yes" Jane said and she could see the sweat appearing in her husband's brow. "But, don't worry she won't find out. None of them will."

"I know" he smiled and kissed her cheek, but little did they know Prim was listening from the other side of her door.

"Have you ever thought mom and dad aren't our real parents?" Prim asked as she drove to school with her older brothers. "I mean we look nothing like them and we barely look like each other." Prim was right. The three siblings all had blond hair while their parents' hair was dark. The three oh them also had blue eyes, not the same shade, but their parents' both had dark brown eyes.

"I've been asked if I was adopter loads of times," Peeta said looking back at his younger sister. "I wouldn't be surprised if we were."

Cato sighed remembering the time when he was seven.

Cato rode his new bike quickly down the street. He had gotten it for his birthday and spent every spare second on it. He rode quickly when all of a sudden he hit a bump in the cement and flew off.

_He had scrapped his knee and his elbow not to mention pooped the wheel off his bike. His next-door neighbor, Orris, came running out of his house. He was 17 at the time and had lived next-door to Cato for all his life. Orris had taken Cato inside and cleaned his wounds. _

"_Cato, do your parents have any pictures of you as a baby?" Orris asked him while he screwed the wheel back onto his bicycle. _

"_Yeah, tons" Cato said gesturing with his hands. _

"_What about before you were born?" he asked. "Do your parents have a lot of pictures from when your mom was pregnant with you?" _

_Cato racked his mind. "No… they don't have any pictures from when mommy was pregnant with Peeta and Primmy either." _

"_Look, Cato" Orris said looking away from the bike and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Your parents are dangerous people-"_

"_How are they dangerous?" Cato asked his cheerful mood slowly diapering. _

"_Just listen to me, Cato" Orris said. "Your parents are dangerous. Your mommy was never pregnant with you or your siblings and you weren't adopted either. My mother worked at the adoption agency for 20 years and your parents never came in there and got a baby." _

_Cato shook his head. "You're lying!" he yelled and ran out of the open garage door. He hadn't told anyone what Orris had said. _

"Cato!" Prim yelled and snapped him out of his thoughts. Cato stepped on the break almost hitting the girl in front of him. "Just let me off here" Prim said rolling here eyes and getting out of the car.

"Sorry" Cato said waving sheepishly at the crossing guard.

"What was that?" Peeta asked as they drove to the high school that was only a few blocks away from the middle school where Prim attends.

"I just got distracted" Cato said carefully driving into the high school parking lot.

"Thinking about Clove" Peeta teased and Cato blushed.

"Get out, get out of my car right now" he said pushing Peeta out of the passenger side. Cato got out after him and was almost immediately attacked by a small raven-haired girl. "Hi there" he chuckled.

"Hi" Clove said before pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" Cato asked slightly out of breath once they pulled apart.

"Once or twice" Clove giggled the bell rang for homeroom. Cato smiled and took his girlfriends hand, leading her into the school building.

**A/N: This is a bad first chapter… oh well. The next one will be better I pinky promise. (I take pinky promises really seriously) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Mom!" Peeta yelled and pulled the burning bread his mother was baking out of the oven. Jane or Aaron aren't exactly a goodso it was a mystery how Peeta is such a wiz in the kitchen. "You burnt the bread again! This is the most important dinner of my life can you please make something good?" he asked as Jane walked into the kitchen.

"'Cause his girlfriends coming over" Prima teased from where her and Cato were doing their homework at the kitchen table.

"Aww, Peeta, who is she?" Jane asked bouncing up and down like a schoolgirl.

"Katniss Everdeen" Cato teased and made kissy faces while his mother's face paled.

"She's not coming over," Jane said darkly.

"Why not?" Peeta whined. Katniss had been looking forward to meeting his parents for weeks and he knew she would be crushed when he told her.

Jane paled more trying to think of a reason why Katniss Everdeen- a girl who has more written in their past and future than anyone knows- can come over. "Aaron! Come down here!" she yelled.

Aaron walked into the kitchen slightly alerted by his wife's extremely pale face. "What's up?" he asked.

"Peeta wants to invite his girlfriend over" she said. Aaron gave her a confused expression and asked.

"What's so bad about that?"

"It's Katniss _Everdeen_," she said and fire burned in Aaron's eyes. That's what happens every time he hears the dreaded name. If he even caught wind that both his sons were dating the Everdeen twin's daughters he would kill both of them in seconds.

"_Everdeen_! You are dating an _Everdeen?_" he seethed and Peeta nodded a bit scared of his father's reaction. "You can't see her! Not after what her father and jackass of an uncle did to me!"

"You can't do that!" Peeta yelled. "You can't tell me who I can and cannot love!"

"As long as you live under my roof than you will live by my rules!" Aaron yelled and Jane nodded siding with her husband. Aaron stomped out of the room and Jane followed close behind him.

The siblings sat in silence for a moment. "I wonder what Mr. Everdeen did that was so bad?" Prim wondered aloud.

"One of them arrested dad a few months before Prim was born" Cato said. The Everdeen brothers were twin brothers who were both cops in the town of Panem. The family was very close so when one of Craig Everdeen's daughters was kidnapped the day after she was born it almost tore the family apart.

"Just think what they'll do to you when they find out you and Clove have been dating for two years," Prim said to Cato.

"That's why you want to keep relationships a secret, kiddo," Cato said wisely patting his little sister on the head.

"You couldn't have told me that before I was almost murdered back there" Peeta said attempting to salvage the bread Jane burnt. Cato shrugged and Peeta slapped down the bread pan. "Well now I can't see her and it's all your fault."

"Dude, just tell Katniss what dad and mo- what dad said and just be secretive until your married with two kids" Prim suggested and Cato laughed.

"We spend way to much time together" Cato said ruffling her hair and Prim whacked his arm. Cato and Prim were close especially since Cato is 18 and Prim almost 14.

"Eww don't want to turn into… you" Prim said crinkling her nose in disgust and Peeta laughed at Cato's shocked expression.

* * *

Aaron paced his bedroom punching his bed and the wall every time he passed them. "How do we know he hasn't met Penelope?" Aaron said. "I thought her and her weirdo sister and cousins go to the freak music store on the other side of town."

"She does, but Katniss and Clove go to the high school. I saw them there at the last open house" Jane said which only made her husband angrier.

"And you didn't tell me!" Aaron yelled. "What if Katniss or Clove saw Prim or vice versa? The Everdeen brothers are some of the most powerful people in this damn town! We can be put in prison if they see Cato, Peeta or Prim. What then Jane?"

Jane swallowed hard. "What do we do?" Jane asked a bit scared. She had seen her husband blow up before, but he had never yelled at her, partly because she was his partner in crime and without her he would be locked in prison.

Aaron ran a hand threw his short brown hair and sighed. "They will go to school and come straight back and we will be stricter than ever before," Aaron said. Kane and Aaron were already extremely strict with their children so Jane wasn't sure how they would be any stricter. They needed permission before leaving the house except for school and it was all so they couldn't be figured out.

"Are they sure that'll work?" Jane asked sacredly. "But they are teenagers and quite rebellious."

Aaron slammed his hand down on the dresser and gave her a menacing look. "They are my children and they will listen to me because I am their father," he said in a menacing tone that sent shivers down her spine. "I've killed before, Jane, and I'm not afraid to do it again."

* * *

"We have to go on this trip" Clove said excitedly.

"Why exactly?" Cato asked. The seniors have the option to go to Madrid, Spain with their Spanish class.

"It'll be so romantic" Clove said. "Picture it. Us walking hand in hand down the streets of Madrid and everyone will be jealous because we are so perfect together. Please can we go?" she pouted sticking out her bottom lips and looking at him threw her full lashes.

Cato laughed. "How can I say no to someone as adorable as you?" he said and Clove squealed attacking him in a hug.

"You are the best, best, best boyfriend ever" Clove said and kissed him. "Hold on. I am hot and sexy. Not adorable" Clove said after pulling away.

"Whatever you say" Cato chuckled and let Cove lead him excitedly down the hall and back towards his car.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Jane passed the room. She and her husband had been doing that a lot since the moment they took Cato home from the hospital 18 years before. "Cato needs a birth certificate, Aaron!" she exclaimed. "What are we gong to do?"

Aaron massaged his temples as he sat on their bed. "I knew he would want to see it one day," Aaron said.

"Do you have a plan?" she asked. "There is no way we can keep him from going on the trip unless someone dies." Aaron looked up and rubbed his chin thinking. "No!" Jane yelled. She knew her husband well enough to know he was thinking of someone in his or her family to kill. No one in their family actually talked to them because they didn't agree with their parenting style.

Aaron looked back at his wife and sighed. "I guess we can forge on. I know someone who makes fake ID's and he owes me a favor," Aaron said.

"Do you think you can get it by Monday? He needs it by next Friday and it's only a matter of time before he goes looking for it. Who knows what he'll find if he looks" Jane said close to tears. She couldn't bear the thought of her children finding out about anything that was hidden away in the boxes crammed into the attic.

"I will get it as soon as I can" he said taking her hand and kissing her forehead. "We'll be fine. They won't find out anything, Jane, don't worry," he said reassuringly, but Jane was still on edge. She could tell her children were getting suspicious and it was only a matter of time before they find out the truth.

"Damn" Clove said when she saw Cato's packed attic. Since Aaron had taken the whole family (beside Cato) to the amusement park Cato had invited Clove over. They had decided to look for Cato's birth certificate since it was needed for Cato to go on the trip to Madrid.

"Let's start here," Cato said grabbing a huge box and dropping it in front of Clove causing a puff of smoke to puff into the air.

They both sat down and looked threw the papers and pictures. After looking threw many, many boxes they didn't find Cato's (or any of the sibling's) birth certificates.

"This guy looks exactly like you" Clove said handing Cato the picture. The picture was of two teens, a boy and a girl. Cato could tell the girl was his mom, but he didn't know the boy. He looked exactly like Cato, they had the same smile, and eyes, everything and it scared him. "He could be your dad" Clove said.

Cato nodded and read the names on the back of the picture. 'Roni McZee' Cato read. "What are you suggesting? Do you think I'm adopted?" Cato asked and Clove shook her head. "Than what do you think?" he asked.

"We won't know until you find him" Clove said and Cato gave her a questioning look. "You're an idiot sometimes" she murmured taking his hand and pulling him down the stairs to the computer.

"What are you doing?" Cato asked as Clove typed in Ronald McZee into Google.

"Looking him up, stupid" Clove said looking at images and clicking on a picture of a man who looked like Cato. "So you can call him and find out how you ended up here because you are defiantly not their son" Clove said a bit scarred. "I don't want them to hurt you," she said quietly.

Cato wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed the back of her head. "I'll be fine, Clove. I can handle myself," he said.

Clove nodded and murmured, "I know" before turning back towards the computer and printing out his phone number and email. She handed him the paper and asked, "Do you want to call?"

"No" Cato said folding up the paper and placing in his pocket. "I just need to get used to this idea." Clove nodded and wrapped his arms tightly around his torso.

"We have to go back into the hoarder's layer now don't we?" Clove asked. Cato chuckled and dragged her back up the stairs.

Peeta silently cursed when he pulled his mother's burning bread out of the oven. Peeta couldn't understand why she didn't go to the Mellark bakery or even just have him make it instead of burning it to a crisp every time.

"Why don't we just go to the Mellark bakery?" Peeta asked and Jane laughed cruelly.

"She betrayed me, Peeta. I am never giving her the satisfaction of walking into her store" Jane said.

"Than why don't Cato and I just stop and get bread on our way home from school. I am tired of burnt sandwiches and to-" Peeta tried, but Jane cut him off.

"No!"

"Than why don't I just bake the bread? I can do it" Peeta said.

"No!" she said. _He'll find out his background. _Jane thought. That's why he wasn't aloud to cook, to keep him in the dark about the Mellarks.

"Well then have fun making soot" Peeta said and angrily walked out of the kitchen. _At least he's not baking. _

"Kitty-Kat, calm down" Peeta said trying to calm down his pacing girlfriend. He had told her about his parents not approving about their relationship and she did not take it well.

"Yeah, Kat, it's not tat bad. It's actually kinda adventurous" Clove said. They were in the park and Clove was lying on top of Cato on the grass while Peeta tried to reassure Katniss that a secret relationship was a good idea.

"It is, especially sex in the tool shed" Cato smirked causing Clove to giggle.

"Peeta we aren't the same as them" Katniss said ignoring Cato's comment. "We can never pull it off because I am closer to my family and you are a terrible liar."

"I am not," Peeta said.

"Yeah, you are. Your voice gets all high" Clove said.

"Nu-uh" Peeta said her voice going a few octaves higher.

"Peeta, I'm sorry, but we could never pull it off" Katniss said breaking Peeta's heart.

"Please, Katniss. We can do it" Peeta said. "You tell your parents and Penelope, I just won't tell mine. Please, Katniss, one chance?" Peeta begged getting down on one knee.

"Fine" Katniss huffed and Peeta hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Katniss" Peeta said.

"I love you too," Katniss said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Cato pulled his car into the school parking lot. As soon as e parked the car Peeta was pulled out of the car and Clove replaced him in the passenger seat. Within seconds her lips were on his in a passionate kiss. "Do you have it?" Clove asked s soon as she pulled away.

"Good morning to you too" Cato said.

"I gave you a kiss, doesn't that count?" Clove asked. She was a bit antisocial and Cato and Katniss were her only real friends.

"No" Cato said shortly and then realized what he could get out of this. "But two kisses would suffice." Clove leaned forward and gave him a lingering kiss.

"Now hand it over," she said pulling away slowly. Cato rolled his eyes and pulled the large envelope out of his backpack, handing it to Clove. She pulled his birth certificate out of the envelope and compared it to her own. "It's fake" Clove stated and Clove raised an eyebrow. "This birth certificate is from Panem hospital where you were born, right?" Clove asked handing him her certificate.

"Yeah" Cato said looking over the two documents, but he couldn't see a difference. "I don't see a difference, Clovie," he said enjoying her annoyed expression at the use of her pet name.

Clove pushed away her annoyance and pointed to a small stamp in the bottom corner. "Do you see that stamp? It says 'Finalized at Panem Hospital' while yours says 'Finalized at Fredricson hospital,' but up here it in birthplace it says Panem Hospital" Clove said. Only she would have noticed that mistake since the name of the hospital was the only difference between the two stamps.

"So they used the wrong stamp. Stop being so paranoid" Cato said laughing slightly. He was glad someone cared about him enough to get so worked up over a stupid little stamp, but she was overreacting a bit.

"Cato" Clove said and the urgency in her voice caused Cato to look at her, dead in the eyes. "Your birth certificate was written a hours after you're born so it was stamped at the hospital where you were born. Panem Hospital. The Fredricson Hospital stamp wouldn't even been there" she explained and Cato finally realized what she was getting at. "Even if you were adopted it wouldn't have that stamp" Clove gestured to the stamp on Cato's certificate with tears in her eyes.

Cato wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. He had never seen Clove cry in the five years that he had known her. "Shh, Clovie, shh" he cooed kissing the top of her head. He waited until she calmed down to let her pull away, but even then he kept one arm around her.

"I'm sorry" Clove said whipping her eyes and smudging the small amount of make-up she actually wore.

"Don't be" Cato said whipping away a stray tear. "I thought we already established I'm a cuddler" he smirked and Clove gave him a small smile. "How do you think they… got me?" Cato said quietly not exactly sure what to say.

Clove's eyes filled with tears once again and she said, barely over a whisper, "kidnapped, but we won't know for sure unless we call McZee."

Cato sighed, running a hand threw his short, blond hair. He took the folded sheet out of his pocket and unfolded it handing it to Clove.

"You wanna…?" Clove asked, but trailed off when she saw Cato shake his head. She fished her phone out of her pocket and dialed the number, making sure to put it on speaker. Cato intertwined their fingers while the phone rang, but on the third rang he picked up.

"Hello?" a male voice sounded threw the speaker of Clove's iPhone 4s.

"Hi, is this Ronald McZee?" Clove asked.

"Yes and who is this?" Ronald asked.

"I'm Clove Abernathy from Panem Times and I'm writing an article about children" Clove said glad she was good at thinking on her feet. "I was wondering if you had a son born at 2:17 am on December 19, 1994."

The couple could hear the surprise in his voice when he answered, "Yes, I did."

"What do you mean did?" Clove asked.

"He was kidnapped the night after he was born. My wife and I believe he's dead" He said. Clove looked at Cato and saw all the color had drained from his face. There was no doubt that he was the man's- Ronald McZee's- son. He could have handled ending up being adopted, but this- being kidnapped- he didn't know what to think.

"I-I am so sorry" Clove stuttered not taking her eyes off Cato.

"The pain lessens after 18 years," Ronald said, but they could both hear the sadness in his voice. "I'm sorry I have to go" he said quickly and hung up before Clove could say goodbye.

They sat there a few minuets in a complete silence, by now the parking had had cleared and everyone was in class, but neither Cato nor Clove could go now.

"Are you ok?" Clove asked giving Cato's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Not really" Cato said, his voice hoarse and his icy-blue eyes filled with pain. Clove sighed and climbed over the center console to sit in Cato's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. "What am I going to do, Clove?" he asked wrapping his arms around her small waist and burying his face in her hair.

"My dad gets home in a few days. You can stay with me until he gets home" Clove said pulling away from him. "Now move over," Clove said and Cato moved to the passenger's seat. She started the car and looked at Cato one last time before driving the car out of the school parking lot and to her home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Peeta stomped threw the doorway, slamming the door behind him and throwing his backpack onto the couch flowing close behind it. "Why are you so grumpy?" Prim asked looking up from her homework.

"Cato went to Marvel's for the week," Peeta said crossing his arms over his chest. Marvel was one of Cato's friends, but he wasn't very popular at the Hadley house. "So I had to walk _all the way_ home." Peeta said dramatically as if it was the worst thing in the world to walk the ten blocks from the school to their home.

"Cato is staying at Marvel's?" Jane asked feeding Reed. "He didn't ask me."

Peeta shrugged. "He texted me during lunch saying he was staying there to house sit while Marvel's in Rio for vacation or something."

"I'll call him," Jane said abandoning Reed and dialing her eldest son's number. He picked up on the first ring. "Hi, Cato" Jane said cheerfully.

"Hey" Cat said coldly. "I'm staying at Mavel's house while he's in Brazil this week."

"Ok?" Jane said, but it came out as more of a question. She wasn't used to her children telling her what they were doing. "Do you need me to bring you annyth-" Jane started, but Cato cut her off.

"No, I have to go" Cato said quickly and Jane could barely say 'I love you' before Cato hung up.

"That was odd usually Cato's so friendly," Jane observed. Her eyes became wide when she realized he could have found out about the forged birth certificate. "Peeta, can you finish giving Reed his lunch I have to call your father" Jane said nervously and sprinted up the stairs slamming her bedroom door behind her.

Prim, taking note of her mother's suspicious behavior, followed her mother up the stairs. She stopped out side her parent's bedroom and pushed her ear up to the door. She could hear he mother asking for her father at his work.

She could hear the panic in her mother's voice when she said, "Cato is house sitting Marvel's house this week." She couldn't hear her father's reply, but what her mother said next gave her the impression that her father didn't think it was a big deal.

"When I called him he sounded like he didn't want to talk to me. He's never like that!" Jane basically yelled. Prim didn't get why she was obsessing over this.

"Maybe he's just tired" Prim could hear Aaron say over the phone. Jane must have put it on speaker or the phone was away from her ear at the moment.

"Today was the day he brought his _birth certificate_ to school" she hissed and Aaron fell silent. Prim wondered why her mother put extra emphasis on the word birth certificate. "What if he knows, Aaron? What if he tells Prim and Peeta? What will happen when they all find out we abducted them?" Jane hissed and Prim froze in shock.

_It all makes sense the early curfews, never being allowed to go anywhere, and the secrets. Our whole life was a lie! _Prim thought and backed away from the door. _I have to get out of here! _Prim ran down the stairs and threw open the door only to run into Aaron's chest.

"Where are you going, Prim?" he asked shutting his flip phone and giving Prim a look. She knew he wouldn't let her out, not that they think Cato left for the reason she's going.

"To Rue's" Prim said, grateful her best friend only lived a block away and was welcome there anytime during the day. "She just got The Hunger Games on DVD and we thought we'd attempt to watch it without crying" Prim shrugged and Aaron nodded.

"You can't leave" Aaron said and Prim's heart snuck.

"Why not?" Prim asked hopping her voice sounded more disappointed than scared. Aaron didn't pick up on the panic in her voice, but Peeta did. He gave is sister a strange look and she gave him a pleading look.

"We're having dinner soon" Aaron said. "We should have a family dinner since Cato isn't here" he said, glad he could come up with an excuse. Usually his excuses consisted of 'because I said so' or 'it's a school night' but this one actually made sense.

Prim rolled her eyes and ran to her room, thinking it's the safest place to be.

"Why is she acting so weird?" Aaron asked his middle son and Peeta shrugged.

"Probably teenage hormones or something" Peeta lied and Aaron nodded in understanding.

"Aaron, thank God your home!" Jane exclaimed running down the stairs and into her husband's arms. "Do you think he knows?" she whispered into his ear.

"I don't think so and even of he does he won't know who his real parents are" Aaron whispered back and pulled away from their hug. "Stressful day at the hospital?" he asked and she nodded catching on.

"Yeah, I lost a patient. Cancer" she said and Peeta and Aaron nodded in understanding. It was a rare occasion that Jane lost a patient, but whenever she did she was a wreck. "Can you go to the store and get some stuff for dinner? And bring the kids, I need some time alone" Jane said she needed some time to think of a plan to get Cato back.

"Prim!" Aaron called up the stairs and Prim appeared on the clearing at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah… dad?" she asked- feeling uncomfortable calling the man who raised her, but felt like a complete stranger to her 'dad.'

"We're going to the store" Aaron said and Prim smiled. Thanking God for her chance to escape.

"Ok" Prim said and ran down the stairs. Aaron gave her a strange look, but nonetheless grabbed his keys and dragged a complaining Peeta into the car.

* * *

Penelope Everdeen walked threw the store with her friend Sam McDonald, looking threw the isles for markers for their school project. "Sponges are stupid" San said throwing down a package of sponges. "People are stupid," she said.

"Thanks" Penelope said throwing her long brown hair over her shoulder.

"You know what I mean," Sam said rolling her eyes and huffed.

"Where are the markers?" she asked herself.

"Maybe we should split up. You know so I can be anti-social" Sam said. She was one of the people who liked to be alone, but was basically joined at the hip to Penelope.

Penelope rolled her eyes again, a habit she picked up from her older sister, Katniss. "Fine. Yell if you need me" Penelope said and Sam gladly walked down and empty isle, finally letting herself think about all the stupid things that popped into her head.

She was happily thinking folding towels- another thing she liked too do- when someone crashed into her. Sam looked and saw the baby blue eyes and perfect face of her best friend. "What the heck, Pen?" she asked, but then realized the girl she was talking to had light blond hair instead of Penelope's dark brown.

"I'm so sorry" Prim apologized, but Sam simply grabbed her wrist and dragged her down the isle her best friend was in a minuet before.

"What is it Sammy?" Penelope asked when she heard the loud footsteps of her friends.

"Pen, I think I found Primrose" Sam breathed and Penelope stiffened at the name of her lost twin.

"You and I both know that's impossible…" Penelope trailed off as she saw the girl who was almost identical to her standing behind Sam. Prim was just as shocked to see her- especially only finding out that she wasn't who she thought she was less than an hour before.

They all stood in silence, the twins staring at each other and Sam awkwardly watching both of them. The silence was finally broken when Penelope said, "I think you're my twin…"

**A/N: This chapter sucks… so do the other ones. It's going to get better from here so YAY! Please review, I only have 11 and I feel like no one reads this story. Just two words will make my day so please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Someone pointed out to me last chapter that Katniss and/or Clove (they're cousins I can't remember if I said that or not) would have recognized Prim. Katniss and Clove have never met Prim. All they've seen are pictures, but pictures aren't very good for recognizing people. A bit confusing, but hopefully a lot of background and shit like that will come out in this chapter. **

Chapter 6:

The silence was finally broken when Penelope said, "I think you're my twin…"

Prim was flabbergasted, it was less than an hour ago that she found out she wasn't the daughter of Jane and Aaron Hadley, and now she has a twin! _Gosh darn it; irony has a funny way of biting you in the butt! _Prim thought and nervously nodded.

"Who-who are you?" she stuttered surprised her voice even worked, she was usually reduced to a mute when she faced things like this because she was usually incredibly shy.

"Penelope Everdeen and you're Primrose" Penelope said a grin spreading across her face. Penelope was convinced that her sister was alive. She could feel it, like twin telepathy. She was always hopeful she would find her twin; even when her father was killed when patrolling the streets and her mother fell into depression when she was only 8. That's when uncle Haymitch and Clove moved back to Panem. That was a terrible time for the family; just as terrible as when Prim was abducted.

"It's just Prim," she whispered and Penelope captured her in a hug.

"Where have you been?" Penelope breathed tears appearing in the corners of her eyes. They sat there for a second just holding each other. Prim felt a weird feeling of belonging, something she never felt when Aaron of Jane held her.

Prim pulled away to look her twin in the eyes, the same eyes from her nightly nightmare. "74 Mokingjay lane" Prim said holding back her tears. "I've been lied to for the last 13 years and just found out today that the people I thought were my parents kidnapped me and my older brothers before we were even two days old" she said and let the tears drop.

Penelope pulled her into another hug and cried together, both from happiness and sadness. They both stopped when they heard Aaron's call, "Prim!"

"That's my dad" Prim said terror taking over her body. Penelope had just found her twin, the girl she had spent most of her life looking for, she wasn't letting her go back to the man who had torn her family apart- maybe on more than one occasion.

Penelope grabbed a wig- probably left over from the Halloween celebration a few months before- off the shelf. It was close enough to Prim's hair color. She hurriedly put it on and explained her plan. "Sam, tell my parents I'm staying at your house for a few days, Prim, go somewhere safe."

"Pen, what are you doing?" Sam asked as her friend pulled Prim's hood over her head to cover her light blond hair.

"Just cover for me" Penelope said and ran down the isle until she bumped into the man calling Prim's name. "Hey, dad, sorry I was looking at school supplies" Penelope said thankful she was such a good actress.

"Just get in the car," Aaron said forcing Penelope into the mini van and looking over his shoulder suspiciously. Penelope looked back and saw Prim and Sam, both with their heads down, walking out of the store. She tore her eyes off the two girls and turned back around; coming to the realization she was in terrible danger.

* * *

Clove watched as Cato slept soundly next to her. She had always been a bit envious of him. He had a mother, siblings and a father who wasn't drunk half the time. Ever since her mother left her and her dad, Haymitch, when she was three he had started drinking. It wasn't until she was 12 and her uncle was killed that her life took a turn for the good.

Her an her father had moved back to Panem- the place he spent most of his childhood wanting to get out of- to take care of her aunt and cousins. She met Cato on her first day of school and her life felt perfect until now.

Clove jumped when she felt Cato's arms around her waist. "Don't think about it" Cato whispered putting a kiss on the back of her neck.

"How did you know?" Clove asked settling down in Cato's arms.

"You have this look," Cato said. "You don't look so cute when you do it so stop doing it" Cato said and Clove laughed lightly.

"That's all you care about?" Clove said smiling.

Cato grinned. "I just love your adorableness" Cato said poking her nose. Clove smiled, pecking him lightly on the lips.

"Have you decided what you're going to do yet?" Clove asked hating to turn the conversation serious, but she knew Cato. He would avoid whatever is scaring him until he has to face it.

"Tell your dad I guess" he shrugged and Clove rolled her eyes.

"I meant after that," she said and Cato closed his eyes to avoid looking into her brown orbs. "What about your real parents?" she asked and Cato shook his head.

"I don't know," he said.

Clove wrapped her arms around his neck and scooted closer to him on the warm bed. "You can't tell me you don't want to meat them" she sad.

"It's not that" Cato said sadly looking down at Clove's red bed sheets. "What if they don't want me? I don't think I can handle being rejected like that."

Clove put her hand on his cheek and forced him to look into her eyes. "They'll want you, Cato. You were taken away from them and you heard Ronald on the phone. He sounded like he was about to cry."

Cato starred at her, his eyes full of sadness and insecurity. He wore the same expression he'd been wearing for the last few days. "You really think so?" Cato asked, his voice cracking slightly at the end.

"I'm positive" Clove gave him a sad smile. "You'll probably be so happy with them that you'll forget about me" Clove said sadly.

Cato shook his head and said, "I can never forget you, Clovie. I love you to much." Cato stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Cato" Clove said and gave him a small smile, her eyes closing slowly. The lack of sleep over the past two days was starting to catch up on her. "Have nice dreams, Clover" she heard Cato say before slipping to unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Peeta hastily scribbled his grandmother's phone number on a piece of paper before stuffing it into his pocket. If his mother found out he was going to call her mother he would be in loads of trouble. The two women had gotten into a huge argument after Cato was born over raising children. As a result Jane's mother had moved to Florida and has only seen the children a handful of times.

He nervously exited his father's study and tried to make a quick dash into his room, knowing he would also get in trouble for being in there. In his hurry, he collided with who he believed to be Prim. "Sorry, Prim" he said, but she simply sprinted into her room.

_Why is everyone acting so weird?_ He asked himself, ducking into his room and pulling his cell phone off its charger. He dialed his grandmother's number and put the phone up to his ear. "Hey, grandma! It's Peeta" Peeta said when his grandmother picked up the phone.

"Hi" Edna said shortly. "Why are you calling?" she asked. Every time one of her grandchildren called her was because they wanted something. Usually just to answer questions on a family tree, but she never knew since they were raised by her whack-job of a daughter.

"I was wondering if you knew what happened between my mother and Lucia Mellark?" Peeta asked.

"I do. Why?" Edna asked.

"I thought I could resolve the issue," Peeta said. Edna wasn't surprised, Peeta was such a kind boy and hated to see people fighting so it was only natural that he wanted to reconnect his mother with her childhood best friend.

Edna sighed. "I'll tell you, but I don't think they'll ever be friends again. Especially after what your mother did to her," Edna said and Peeta thanked her. "It was junior year and they were best friends. They shared everything… including a crush. Ronald McZee, apparently the hottest guy in the grade Than Ronald asked Lucia to the prom witch tore their friendship apart. Your mother took every chance she had to sabotage their dance, their dates, and everything they did together. They dated for all threw collage and your mother never gave up and when they finally broke up your mother wouldn't stop until he told her he hated her right to her face."

"Wow, that's intense" Peeta said and Edna agreed.

"I didn't even tell you about when your mother dumped oatmeal over Lucia's head" Edna said. She remembered how hotheaded Jane was when she was a teenager, especially when it came to Roni and Lucia's relationship. Than they broke up and went their separate ways, but Jane never let it go. She found love- or what she claimed was love- and than kidnapped their children. That's what their huge fight was about, but she still promised not to tell her grandchildren, but not for her daughter but for the children. "Your mother's past is not one you want to recall, Peeta."

"I can see why?" Peeta sighed. "Well thanks, Grandma, I'll try and call you again soon."

"Ok, Peeta, just remember your parents are dangerous people" Edna warned before hanging up.

Prim pulled her hood over her head, taking a glance at her house before knocking on her next-door neighbor's door. It probably wasn't the best idea to stay at her neighbor's house, but it was the only place she would be able to go without her parents finding out.

* * *

"What are you doing here, girl?" Mrs. Cinna asked, placing her hand on her hip. Mrs. Cinna was a woman in her early 60's and had lived next to the Hadley's for years. She had recently gotten divorced and her son, Orris, lived in Chicago with his wife. She wasn't exactly a fan of the Hadley's because of the whole children abduction and Cato and Peeta had caused a lot of trouble after her son went to collage.

"Can I stay here?" she asked, chocking on her tears. Mrs. Cinna wrapped her arm around Prim's shoulders and led her into the house.

"Tell me what happened, girl" Mrs. Cinna said sitting her down on the couch and taking a seat in the high-backed chair.

"I found out that my parents aren't my real parents and I wasn't adopted. They took me from some random couple." Mrs. Cinna sighed and Prim asked, "You knew didn't you?"

Mrs. Cinna sighed again and said, "I had my suspicions." Prim closed her eyes, trying to hold back her tears, but of coarse her efforts were pointless as the tears streamed down her cheeks. "Come on, girl, you can stay in Orris' room. Got a water-bed in there" Mrs. Cinna said leading Prim up to her son's bedroom.

"You'll be fine, child" Mrs. Cinna said, leaving Prim alone in the room.

* * *

"Stacking meat for the apocalypse, do-di-di-do" Cato sang, stacking a few the cans in Clove's kitchen. "We're all gonna die, do-di-di-do."

"What are you saying?" Clove laughed and Cato slammed the can he was holding on the counter.

"Gravity Falls!" he yelled. "How can you be my girlfriend and not have watched Gravity Falls?"

"I've watched it, I just fell asleep" Clove blushed. Cato slammed his hands on the counter and put his face centimeters from Clove's.

"Really?" Cato asked. Clove giggled and nodded, wrapping her arms around Cato's neck.

"It's not my fault. Your, like, my teddy bear" Clove laughed.

Cato leaned in closer so their noses were just touching. I'm a sexy teddy bear, right?" Cato smirked.

Clove shrugged slightly and giggled as Cato leaned forward and connected their lips. They kept kissing until they heard someone clear their throat behind them. Clove hurriedly pulled away looking behind her and saw her father in the doorway. "Hi, dad."

"Hello. Clove, and you are?" Haymitch asked. He knew Clove had a boyfriend, but he had never met him.

"Cato, Clove's boyfriend" Cato said and shook Haymitch's hand.

"Are you Ronald McZee's boy?" Haymitch asked. Him and Roni had been friends in high school and had stayed in touch until after they both had children.

Cato froze and took a deep breath. "That's part of the reason I'm here…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Peeta laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking over his grandmother's words. _Peeta, just remember your parents are dangerous people. _

_What was that supposed to mean? _Peeta thought. He got up, thinking his sister would know something he didn't about their parents' past. He opened his door silently, not wanting his parents to over-hear their conversation.

He opened his sister's door, not bothering to knock, but he didn't see his sister behind the door. He saw a girl with waist long auburn colored hair (he noted it was the same color of his girlfriend's) and had the same face and eyes as his sister.

The girl saw him in the full-length mirror and dropped the stack of clothes she was holding. "You're not Prim" he accused and the girl swallowed hard. "Who are you?"

Penelope grabbed his hand, pulling him into her sister's room and shutting the door behind him. "I am Penelope Everdeen, Prim's twin sister" Penelope said and Peeta sat on the bed in shock.

"Katniss' sister? And Prim's sister? What?" Peeta almost stuttered.

Penelope sat down on the bed next to him, taking a shaky breath. "You want me to explain?" she asked and Peeta nodded, his mouth still hanging open partly. "Prim was taken from the hospital, by your parents, the night after she was the born."

"Lucia Mellark" Peeta said, his voice cracking.

"Yeah" Penelope sighed, knowing exactly what he was getting at. Once she saw Peeta she was instantly reminded of the eldest Mellark boy and the fact that they had a son taken from them as well.

"We have to get out of here," Peeta announced.

* * *

Haymitch walked up to the Hadley's front door in his full on cop uniform. He had known Jane and Aaron all though high school, but never knew them besides their names. That's until Haymitch and Craig, his brother, had arrested him for drunk driving right after collage. That was a few months before he had moved out of Panem and to New York, met Clove's mother, had Clove, then moved back to town after Clove's mother left and Craig was killed.

Haymitch knocked on the door and, of coarse, Aaron opened the door. "What are you doing here, Everdeen?" Aaron growled and Haymitch scowled.

"I'm here to search the place," Haymitch said. Aaron opened his mouth probably to say 'you're not stepping foot in my house' or 'You can jump off a bridge before even looking at my house,' but Haymitch said, "I have a warrant, Hadley."

Haymitch pulled the folded warrant out I his breast pocket and handed it to Aaron to look over. Aaron read it through twice before scowling at Haymitch and stepped aside so Haymitch could walk in. Haymitch walked in, looking over the living room, not seeing anything abnormal except for the familiar cell-phone sitting on the living room table.

"That's my nieces phone!" Haymitch exclaimed. Haymitch picked up the phone and hit the home button to see the picture of her, Clove, and Katniss he had taken on Christmas morning. "I swear to God, if my niece is in this house I will kill you!" Haymitch yelled, throwing the phone onto the couch and running up stairs to check the rooms.

Aaron shook his head, knowing well that that was Prim's phone. They both had the same version so he though Haymitch was crazy for believing it was Penelope's phone. Aaron picked up the phone and hit the home button to see a picture of Penelope, Clove, and Katniss in front of a Christmas tree. "Jane!" Aaron hollered. "Get on the car right now! They know!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Shit, they're following us" Peeta said when he saw the crimson-colored mini van in the rear view mirror.

Penelope sunk down in her seat. "Do you think they know I'm not Prim?" she asked, panicked.

"I can't tell just stay down" Peeta said, placing his hand on her head and pushing her down farther.

The both jumped when Peeta's phone rang and they debated weather to answer it. "If it's your parents they'll think something is up," Penelope pointed out.

"They're kidnappers!" Peeta retaliated. It was a good point, but Penelope answered the phone. She was relived when she heard her cousin's voice over the phone speaker.

"Clove? Thank God it's you" Penelope said and she saw Peeta relax a bit at the sound of Clove's name.

"Penelope?" Clove asked dumbfounded.

"Hey, bubs" Penelope said, using her exclusive nickname to verify that it was really her.

"Oh my God" Clove said, distressed. The last thing she needed was for her family- her emotionally unstable aunts daughter for certain- to be part of this. "What are you doing there?" she yelled. Her voice echoed around the car as she put her on speaker.

"Prim, as in Cato and Peeta's younger sister, is Primrose, my twin sister!" Penelope exclaimed.

"And you switched places with her. Do you know what those people are capable of? You could have been killed!" Clove scolded her.

"They're getting closer" Peeta panicked, speeding up. Aaron and Jane were so close he could see the angry expression on Aaron's face and the scarred expression on Jane's.

"Shit" Penelope said as Peeta sped up again to get threw a red light, leaving Jane and Aaron behind.

"Clove, where are you?" Peeta asked "And do you know where Cato is?"

" Cato is with me and we're at my house. Why?" Clove asked and Cato took a deep breath.

"Penelope is going to jump" Peeta said and both girls yelled,

"What!"

"We're on Emerson road and about to make the turn, Penelope is going to jump at the turn so Aaron and Jane won't see and still think she's in the car. You're than going to go home, find Prim and go to the police station. I'll hold them off and get the police on our trail, ok?" Peeta asked.

"Ok" Penelope said and Clove, once again, yelled out,

"What!"

"Bye, bubs, see you soon" Penelope said before hanging up the phone and unbuckling her seatbelt. She could see the turn ahead and was very intimidated by the semi-steep slope and the prickling bushes.

"When I say go," Peeta said and Penelope nodded, staring petrified at the turn. "GO!" Peeta yelled. Penelope threw the door open and jumped, expertly rolling down the hill. She stopped herself, thankful for the years of gymnastics her father put her threw.

She stood up and checked her self for cuts and bruises before running off in the direction of her house. She lived on the edge of the forest (which she was in now) and knew exactly where she was going.

It only took her a few minuets to reach her cousin's door and Clove and Cato were already waiting for her. "Oh my God, Pen" Clove said, trapping her cousin in an embrace. "Don't ever do that again. Your mother would die if you were killed."

"I know, Clove. Now we have to find Prim" Penelope said, dragging Clove into Cato's car.

Cato got on the road and Clove asked "Do you have any idea where Prim would be?" Cato thought for a moment. He knew his sister well, so he knew she would go somewhere her parents would never go.

"Mrs. Cinna" Cato said out loud. "Our parents and her don't exactly get along since she accused my mo- _Jane_, about something and I guess it was about how her children were stolen" Cato explained.

"Well, hurry up and go!" Penelope said from the back seat. Cato pulled out of the drive way and into the road speeding off into the direction he never wanted to go again- toward the house he grew up in.

**Mean while with Peeta…**

After Penelope jumped out of the car and rolled down the hill, Peeta grabbed the door handle and pulled the door closed with a slam. He silently swore when he saw Aaron and Jane turn around the corner, but was glad that Penelope had already jumped.

He sped up, going way over the speed limit, but not caring. He drove around, speeding and waiting for the call from Cato.

Every time Aaron and Jane's car got closer to his he could see the angry expression on his face and him shaking with rage. He knew if he let them catch up to him Aaron would kill him.

He drove around for what felt like years, but in reality it was only about a half hour. His phone-dinged twice- Cato's name flashing across the screen- and the message _We got her. Going 2 the police station now _showed up on the screen.

"Finally" Peeta whispered and made a sudden U-turn, Jane and Aaron right behind him, and headed towards the police station. He skidded to a stop in front of the police station.

**Meanwhile with Cato, Clove and, Penelope…**

Cato pulled in front of Mrs. Cinna's house, taking the long way- even thought they were pressed for time- to avoid driving past the place he called his home for 18 years and could never again.

Penelope ran up the steps, knocking furiously on the door until an annoyed old woman answered the door. "What do you want child?" she asked and then noticed the resemblance between her and the little girl staying in her son's old room. "You're the twin? C'mon in" she invited and the fourteen year old rushed past her.

Cato and Clove walked up the stairs "Everyone's got it figured out now?" Mrs. Cinna asked.

"Yeah" Cato said. "Thanks for keeping Prim, home is kind of falling apart right now."

Mrs. Cinna placed a hand on Cato's shoulder. "If you three ever need somewhere to stay, my home is open" Mrs. Cinna offered.

"Thank you" Cato said giving her a small smile. He felt like he was mourning, like his grandmother had died, but it was one thousand times worse.

Prim and Penelope walked out of the house. It was almost scary for Cato and Clove- having seen these girls separately for fourteen years- to see the almost identical twins together. "C'mon girls we have to go" Clove said and they all hurried into the car, thanking Mrs. Cinna one more time.

They drove the ten blocks- sending Peeta a text telling him to go to the police station- to the police station. They pulled up in front of the station and were immediately pulled into questioning.

**Back to Peeta…**

He skidded to a stop in front of the police station to see half a dozen police cars and men ready and waiting in front of the station.

"Follow them! Follow them!" Peeta yelled as the crimson-colored mini van passed them. All six in the cop cars turned on their sirens and followed the van, hopefully to catch the criminals.

He was then lead out of the car and into the station for questioning.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sad to say that there is only going to be two more chapters after this one *****tear* Just an epilogue and them reuniting with their families. It's going to be cute! **

Chapter 10:

They all sat in the police station waiting room. Penelope and Prim slept, their arms wrapped around each other, while Clove rested her head on Cato's shoulder and his arm wrapped around her waist. Peeta just sat there awkwardly, wanting someone to hold.

The three oldest teens looked up when Haymitch walked into the room. "They're still on the run, but we'll get them as long as they don't cross the boarder" Haymitch told them.

"Are we still in danger then?" Peeta asked.

"I want t stay no, but they are insane and no one knows what they'll do," Haymitch said. "Just try and get some sleep, we'll work it out in the morning." He kissed Clove, Penelope, and even Prim's forehead before leaving the room to try and find Jane and Aaron.

Clove sighed, moving herself onto Cato's lap, throwing her legs over Peeta's. "Nighty, night" Clove said before giving Cato a kiss on the cheek and burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"Night, babe" Cato said, stroking her soft hair and kissing the top of her head. They had been living together for a few days and Cato was glad to still have her asleep in his arms.

Peeta watched Cato and Clove and thought about Katniss and how she knew nothing about what was going on in his life. "Do you think I should call Katniss?" he asked.

"It's one in the morning, bro," Cato said without thinking and they both froze, realizing that they weren't brothers anymore or ever.

"We're not brothers anymore" Peeta said sadly.

"We never were" Cato said and Peeta bowed his head. "We'll still keep in touch, right? I'll always think of you as my little brother."

Peeta smiled and looked up. "And I'll always think of you as the boy who tortured me for 16 years until we found out we were kidnapped at birth" Peeta said slapping Cato on the shoulder. Cato barked out a laugh.

"You're funny" Cato chuckled.

"I try" Peeta smiled. They then fell into silence, the only sound being the loud typing and the yelling from the furious phone calls trying to find Aaron and Jane.

After a few minuets Cato felt Peeta fall against his arm, no doubtedly asleep. Cato smiled and rested her head on top of Clove's. He closed his eyes and thankfully fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Katniss ran into the police station, panic controlling her. Her uncle had just call her and told her that her sister, boyfriend, and cousin were in danger of being killed. And it happened the night before! She was ready to kill her uncle, but she first had to make sure her loved ones were safe.

She saw the familiar form of her 14-year-old sister and captured her in her arms. "Oh my God, Penelope, are you ok? Don't ever do that again!" Katniss scolded her, tears threatening to spill from her eyes, but she held them back. She hadn't cried since her father died and she wasn't ready to give up the five-year streak now. The one thing she didn't know was that she wasn't hugging the twin she thought she was.

Prim stiffened when Katniss hugged her. She cautiously wrapped her arms around her older sister and told her "I'm not Penelope."

Katniss pulled away, alarmed. She thought she had hugged some random stranger, but when she looked into her eyes- the one's that were exactly like Penelope's- she knew who the strange girl was. "Primrose" Katniss whispered before pulling her into another hug. "Don't be mad at me, but I thought you were dead," Katniss laughed breathlessly.

Prim laughed with her. "I would to."

"Peeta!" Katniss yelled, forgetting momentarily about her sister and sprinting towards her boyfriend.

Peeta, having just gotten out of the third round of questioning, caught his girlfriend and complied when she pressed her lips against his. She pulled away and slapped Peeta hard across the face. "Ow!" he yelled, clutching his rending cheek. "What was that for?"

"You, my sister- correction, sisters- and my cousin could have been killed and you couldn't even think to text me!" Katniss yelled.

"I'm sorry" Peeta said, giving Katniss his signature puppy-dog look.

"Ugg. I can't stay mad at you" Katniss groaned, pulling Peeta into another hug and kissing Peeta's cheek.

* * *

"I can't believe we lost them," Aaron said, angrily slamming his fists on the steering wheel. The horn blasted and Jane looked around hurriedly, but the dirt country road was deserted. They had drove threw the night, all the way to their home in Connecticut to Illinois. They were thinking of going to Chicago, where no one would recognize them, but that idea was soon trashed when they stopped to get gas and were recognized from the FBI's most wanted list.

"That's what you're worried about!" Jane yelled. "We can get arrested for abducting those stupid kids and soon enough they'll find out we killed Craig and who knows what other illegal things we've done they'll put us in for!"

"We won't get caught" Aaron said. As soon as the words passed threw his lips, loud a loud police siren sounded across the almost empty prairie.

"No, no, no, no, no" Jane said, burying her head in her hands and sobbing. She knew it was better to cry now than when she was in prison.

Aaron clenched his jaw and slammed his foot on the gas to escape the police car, but to no avail as five more popped out of what seemed like nowhere. Two of them went on either side of the golden mini van, one joined the car behind, and the other two went in front.

The two cars in front started slowing down so they were now bumper to bumper. Aaron had no choice to slow down, eventually to a complete stop. They were pulled out of the car, were told they were under arrest, and their hands were handcuffed behind their backs.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This is the second to last chapter and I'll probably write the epilogue tonight or tomorrow. **

Chapter 11:

Prim sat on her newfound uncle's police car heading towards her new home. She was sitting in between her two sisters, they were chatting away about their home, pets and everything else, but she couldn't concentrate on what they were saying. All she could think of was what her mother would think of her.

Her heart literally stopped when Haymitch's car pulled into a stop in front of the Everdeen's house. "Ok, ladies, out" Haymitch said, opening his door and getting out of the police curser.

Prim followed her sisters out of the car, her heart racing. Her mother wasn't told she was found or even that she was still alive so there was no way to tell her reaction to her long lost daughter walking threw her front door.

She followed Penelope, Katniss and Haymitch into the house, but stayed behind when the two girls entered their mother's bedroom. She watched as they greeted her, she didn't even notice they were gone for three days while Jane and Aaron were on the run.

Haymitch placed his hand on Prim's shoulder and placed his hand on Prim's shoulder. "Go in there" Haymitch told her and she looked up at him. "She'll love you."

Prim took a deep breath, walking into the room and her mother immediately seeing her.

She couldn't move even if she wanted to. The look on her mother's face was pure shock and for a few seconds they just stared at each other until Mrs. Everdeen smiled and opened her arms and Prim ran into them, both women crying.

"Is it really you, Primrose?" Mrs. Everdeen asked.

"It's really me, mom" she verified and that's how Prim got her happily ever after.

* * *

Peeta stood outside the Mellark Bakery trying to decide weather to go in or not. He didn't know how long he was standing there, watching the forms of his parents and brothers threw the windows between the expertly frosted cakes and cinnamon rolls.

He reached for the door for the umpteenth time, but this time he grabbed onto the handle and was intending on opening the door before it flew open and hit him in the face. "Oh, shit!" Peeta cursed, holding his bleeding nose.

"Holly crap, I'm so sorry man" Rye, the oldest Mellark son, told Peeta. He placed his crate on the sidewalk and balling up his apron, holding it against Peeta's nose. "Come inside and my mom can fix you up" Rye said, holding the door open and Peeta had no choice to walk inside.

"Rye! What in hell did you do?" Mrs. Mellark asked. After her youngest son was taken she had become mean and a witch to her family.

Rye blushed, staring at the ground. "I kinda hit him with the door" Rye said.

"It was my fault" Peeta said. "I was standing behind the door."

Lucia sighed, walking towards Peeta and pushing his head down. "Come with me to the back and I'll fix this" Lucia said, keeping Peeta's head down and leading him into the backroom between their house and the bakery. "Sit" she commanded and pushing him into a chair.

She pulled the apron from his face and replaced it with a clean towel. They sat there in silence until Peeta's nose stopped bleeding and she removed the towel from his face, cleaning it off with a damp rag.

She chuckled to herself when she noticed the resemblance between Peeta and her son. "You look almost exactly like my midd- younger son" she told him.

Peeta looked up at Lucia, his mother, and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before telling her "I am your son."

She looked him over before letting out a shaky breath. "Pita?" she asked and Peeta nodded before Lucia rushed him in a bone-breaking hug. "Rye! Bing! Filone! He's home! Pita's home!" she yelled and Peeta's two brothers and father ran into the room joining the hug once they saw Peeta and that was the beginning of Peeta's happy ending.

* * *

Cato sat in a rental car in front of the huge southern home. He could tell it was an old plantation home and he could see why his parents moved out here as it was deserted. "You gonna go in or stare at it?" Clove asked him, startling him out of his thoughts.

"I don't know" Cato said and Clove simply groaned. "Would you go right in if you had your mom's address?" Cato snapped. It was a cheap shot and he instantly regretted saying it.

"Actually yeah" Clove said. "I would go in and tell her off, but this is completely different so get out of the damn car!" Cato gave her a sympathetic look, as if saying he was sorry. Clove sighed and let him take her hand in his own. "Do you want me to come with you?" she asked.

Cato gave a small smile, glad she had forgiven him. "Yes please" Cato said giving her a kiss on the cheek and got out of the car with a newfound courage. He walked up the pathway, his fingers intertwined with Clove's.

Clove rang the doorbell, they could hear it echo threw the large house. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before the door opened. A woman opened the door, she was tall and slender with bight green eyes and waist-long strawberry-blond hair.

"Hi, are you Mandy McZee?" Cato asked.

"Yes and who might you be?" Mandy asked, sweetly.

Cato took a shaky breath, running his hand threw his hair, a nervous tick that annoys the hell out of Clove. "I'm Cato Hadley. I was taken from you and your husband when I wasn't even a day old. I'm your son" Cato said and Mandy looked him over, her eyes filling with tears.

She placed her hand on his cheek, looking into the familiar icy-blue eyes. "My baby" she whispered, wrapping her arms around her son. She hadn't even named him before he was ripped away from her. "Please come inside" she said and let go of son, moving to the side to let them in. They stepped inside and that's when Cato's life became perfect.


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: He guys! I am sad to say this is the last chapter :( It's a news article from, like, a paper because I couldn't think of anyother way to do it. It's different. I hope you like it and keep ypur eyes open for my next story!**

Epilogue:

10 years later…

KIDNAPPER AND MURDERER ESCAPES PRISON

Aaron Hadley had broken out of Walnut Grove Detention Facility between before three and four on Monday, July 9th. The day before the escape Hadley had been denied parole for the thirteenth time in his ten years in prison. He had been sentenced for life in prison, along with his wife, Jane, for kidnapping three infants the day after they were born and raising them for most of their lives and for murder.

One of the children he had abducted was Cato McZee. McZee was the oldest child and was taken less than ten hours after he was born, before his mother even had a chance to name him, he hadn't learned the truth about his past until he was 18. With the help of his friends and "siblings" he put Jane and Aaron behind bars. Cato, 28, is married to his high school sweetheart, Clove Everdeen, and has a newborn daughter. Cato is a successful construction worker and designing a new skyscraper in Chicago. When asked if he was worried about Hadley breaking out of prison he said, "No and if he comes within 1000 miles of my family I'll kill him."

The second child Hadley abducted was Peeta Mellark. Mellark was the second oldest of the three and the last to find out about his past. He was taken 24-hous after his birth and wasn't reunited with his family until he was 16. He played a significant roll in getting Aaron and Jane arrested. Peeta, 26, is now engaged to Clove's cousin, Katniss Everdeen, and are planning to get married in late October. He now co-owns his biological parents' bakery with his two older brothers. Unlike Cato, Peeta is alarmed about the recent breakout, but luckily his fiancé is willing to protect him. Katniss told us, "That man killed my father and kidnapped my sister and fiancé. I'll kill him if Cato doesn't first."

The third child that was kidnapped was Primrose Everdeen. Everdeen was the youngest and the only girl and had stumbled across her twin sister in a grocery store. They switched places and that event lead to Hadley's arrest. Prim, 24, is now a successful sergeant, deciding to invest her time in her career rather than love interests, unlike Peeta and Cato. She doesn't care about the man who she believed was her father braking out of prison. She told us, "Trying to get back at me and my… siblings would be suicide. He'd either get thrown back into prison or Cato and Katniss would kill him."

The fourth and final child in the Hadley family was Reed Hadley. He wasn't kidnapped, but is actually the son of Jane and Aaron. He was conceived to relive the neighbor's, Portia Cinna's, suspicions. He was three at the time of his parents arrest and was adopted when he was eight by a happy family. Hadley is now 13 and hadn't known much about his parents arrest until he re-met Cato, Prim and Peeta, having heard the story. He told us, "I don't want my parents to come back. I'm happy, their happy, it would wreck everything of they come back and I hope my he gets caught."


End file.
